In hydrocarbon production, a wellbore is drilled into a hydrocarbon-rich geological formation. After the wellbore is partially or completely drilled, a completion system is installed to secure the wellbore in preparation for production or injection. The completion system can include a series of casings or liners cemented in the wellbore to help control the well and maintain well integrity.